Green Chains
The Green Chains are a pair of green snake-like artifacts that were crafted by Malefor in Dawn of the Dragon. The Chains were originally green snakes that were created by Malefor. Upon attaching themselves to the wearer's necks, the snakes are permanently turned into chains that can't be removed, also linking themselves to another being who is wearing the same exact chain. Only Malefor has the ability to completely remove the chains around Spyro and Cynder's necks and put them back on, as he was the one who created the chains. As shown in gameplay, whenever Spyro and Cynder move apart, a green magical tether will appear between the snake necklaces they have around their necks to keep them from moving far away from each other. The green chains are usually invisible, but can become visible if Spyro and Cynder attempt to move away from one another, if one of them irritates either the chain or the tether, or if one of them summons the green chain to become visible (as seen in a cutscene after the defeat of the Golem when Cynder reveals to Ignitus the Green Chain that binds her and Spyro together). Fortunately, Spyro and Cynder can use the chain as an advantage to get through obstacles, solve puzzles, and swing up to high places that are unreachable. On the Floating Islands, small machines created by the Grublins will throw black locks to the ground and it will link onto the green chain if Spyro and Cynder are nearby, preventing the two dragons from moving until the black locks are destroyed along with the machines that shoots them out. Story The Grublins released Spyro and Cynder from the Time Crystal and shackled them together using a pair of green snakes. Each of the two snakes then instantly turned into unremovable chains upon coiling around Spyro and Cynder's necks, as a means of linking them together and preventing them from being able to move freely or away from each other, binding them to the Catacombs grounds to sacrifice them to the Golem. When they reached Malefor's Lair, Malefor dismissed the chain completely off Spyro and Cynder to make them feel more 'comfortable'. After Cynder, who has turned dark again by Malefor to attack Spyro, broke free of his control to be with Spyro, Malefor became enraged and placed the green chains back on Spyro and Cynder's necks in order to kill them both at once. Upon Malefor's defeat at the power of the spirits of the Ancestors, the green chain that bound Spyro and Cynder together disappeared completely along with Malefor's magic, freeing the two dragons at last. Trivia *It is displayed throughout Dawn of the Dragon that Cynder was the only one of the two dragons who was greatly irritated that she was tethered to Spyro, and wanted to get the green chain off as soon as possible. *In the Cheetah Village, there is a green device on the post that was used to keep Spyro and Cynder prisoner when they were captured by the cheetahs, having the same kind of magic as the green chain Malefor created since it binded them to the lookout post. It is possible that the Cheetahs discovered this, and use these devices to keep intruders, who have been restrained by the Green Chain, hostage until they are released by Chief Prowlus, who is the only one in the tribe who has the key to release them. *Though the green crackling tether linking to the snake chains on Spyro and Cynder's necks is supposed to be magically ethereal, Cynder is seen biting the chain in a cutscene when she tries to get it off. Category:Items Category:The Legend of Spyro Category:The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon